Delivered Package
by wtf.are.you.looking.at
Summary: G!P Bechloe oneshots. Currently taking prompts. (Beca or Chloe G!P. Warning: These oneshots are mostly smut.)
1. Chapter 1

**Delivered Package**

"Coming down," Beca yelled, quickly putting on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and adjusting her package before slipping on her jeans. She wanted to hide and tuck them and make it invisible as possible. She already received so much shit for it. So what? It kinda made her cool. To Chloe Beale, anyway.

Stacie smirked at her best friend, rocking a dark blue button down shirt and a small, black bowtie.

"Lookin' dapper, B"

"You know it," Beca replied.

"Have you told Chloe yet?" Stacie asked.

"No, but she'll find out soon. That girl can wait. She was exploring the other night, I don't know if she noticed. But I really like her, Stace. I'm just scared she might… think I'm weird." Beca rambled. Many girls and guys have ran away due to her condition. She's hopeful on Chloe and thinks she can change her life. She's praying she's right.

As soon, as they arrived at Aubrey and Jesse's apartment, Beca bolted straight to look for Chloe. She spotted the redhead at the kitchen, pulling herself a drink.

"Hey Chloe," the redhead's eyes sparkled as she saw Beca. The girl charmed her. Beca placed a kiss on her cheek. Chloe smiled.

"How are you? Are you feeling alright now?" Beca asked, referring to the night Chloe had nearly hurt herself.

"Yes, I'm fine sweetheart. Thanks for helping me out." She gazed at the brunette's blue orbs. Her warm breath hit Beca's neck, sucking her pulse point.

"Not so fast, foxy. Let's take this somewhere else."

Beca felt her package twitch. Her adjustments didn't exactly work. A tent was forming on her trousers and Chloe was just in front of her. Her ass, anyway. When Chloe nearly bumped into someone, her package poked her ass cheeks. She's pretty sure she just came. She remained behind Chloe to hide her painful boner. How the fuck is she going to explain it all to Chloe? She wanted to escape. And leave. Beca's heart pounded as soon as they reached the guest room. Chloe grabbed the brunette by the waist and slammed her against the back door.

 _This is it_. Beca thought. _Goodbye Chloe. I love you._

"Holy fuck, Beca. Mmhmm." She mumbled, pressing her lips against Beca's. She grinned when she felt Beca's hands grip her waist. But… she also felt something else. Beca's penis twitched again and this time, a bulge formed on her trousers.

"Are you wearing a strap on?"

"No."

"Wait! Is that a…"

"Yes, it is Chlo, I have a fucking a penis, I was born with it, but no I'm not a guy. And I understand if you want to run away. I'm used to it."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," Chloe said as she cupped Beca's bulge, squeezing it, earning a moan from Beca.

"How about you undress and I jerk you off so hard you milk for me?"

 _Holy fuck. Is this what guys go through? This actually feels so good?_

Beca allowed Chloe to explore her body. She unzipped Beca's trousers and gasped as soon as she saw her bulge. She squeezed it again and it was warm, but didn't remain that way. She pulled her trousers down and Beca moaned once again, feeling Chloe's cold hands explore her body. She gasped as the redhead slipped her hand inside her boxers, stroking her already erect dick.

"I wasn't expecting this from you, Mitchell. You're a surprise," Chloe said as she stroked the brunette's member.

"Oh-my-gosh, Chlo-, oh!" Beca panted.

"That feels so- oh! So, go-od"

Chloe became wetter every time Beca panted or moaned in pleasure. She found the brunette so sexy when she's turned on. Her 8 inch dick even surprised her more for someone who is 5 foot 2.

"How the hell did you hide that all, Beca?"

"Patience, sacrifice and lots of tucking,"

"Oh my gosh," Chloe's hands transferred to Beca's face, they were making out like horny teenagers. Beca wanted to complain about Chloe letting go of her dick, but at least, she's making out with Chloe.

"How about I suck you off? How does that sound?" Beca was speechless. She couldn't believe the woman. She has never been sucked off or jerked off by someone, but sure, she has touched herself several times when her morning woods appeared. Sometimes it prevented her getting random erections during lectures, which didn't always end well. She always ended with jizz on her crotch. Her dad even joked on how his "son" was growing up. But really though, Beca's just a girl born with a dick. Intersexuality isn't as common but Beca is glad it's getting the deserved attention. She didn't choose to be that way but she was happy with herself.

They took it all to the bed, Chloe unzipping her dress and Beca only left with her shirt on, she was lying down as Chloe spread her legs, resting in between. She looked to see Chloe eyeing her penis. It was standing fully erect and she wanted nothing but for Chloe to just go for it. It gave her pleasure. Oh, so much pleasure. The redhead's cold hands gripped the brunette's penis and starting pumping. Few seconds later, she felt full, soft lips enclosed her member. Moans filled the room, careless as to whether or not will they be heard by people outside. Oh, but thank god though, this guest room was mostly used by Jesse and his film scoring, so one side was covered with sound proof foams.

Chloe licked Beca's base and sucked the tip, almost bring the brunette to the edge. She squeezed Beca's balls at the same time bobbing her head up and down, and the brunette never felt that way before. She was confused but she also felt great. _Chloe's mouth isn't just musically talented_. Beca thought.

After a few more licks and sucks, Beca shoot through Chloe's mouth, earning a smirk from the redhead.

"How'd you like that?" she asked. Beca was speechless, but she opted for a few words.

"Incredible. You're very talented, Chloe. That was amazing. I owe you."

She pecked Chloe's lips.

Beca slid on her boxers and adjusted her package in her trousers once again, while Chloe straightens her shirt and adjusts her bowtie.

"I'm surprised you didn't choke with that tie on. You look super sexy."

"Oh stop it, Beale. _You're_ sexy." The brunette said, shoving her lips onto Chloe's.


	2. Chapter 2 - Continuation

**_Hey Chlo, Coffee run? Need to talk xx_**

 _Down any time. Good in 20? x_

 _ **I'll see you then... :) xx**_

* * *

Beca entered her favourite cafe off campus. Her reason being it's because Chloe buys her breakfast here every morning. So she did a little surprise and bought her regular coffee. As soon as she spotted the redhead, she grinned widely. Chloe couldn't be any more beautiful and Beca was sure she was getting a reaction from her little friend.

"You didn't... You got my favourite coffee! Aren't you a sweetheart, Beca!" Chloe grinned, kissing Beca on the cheek. "How did you know?" the redhead asked.

"Well, I uh, I may or may not asked Aubrey for help.." Beca laughed nervously.

 _She's so adorable._ Chloe thought.

"Okay, well, I really just wanted to talk to you and ask you something... about the other night." Beca stuttered nervously.

"What about it? It was a great night." Chloe said

"Are you sure you're not weirded out or anything? We were kinda drunk Chloe, but somehow I still remember what happened. I just wanted to know if you're okay and you feel okay about... everything. Between us. Because listen, I... I really like you Chlo, I like you in _that_ way. OH GOD I'm a mess! I-"

"Hey. It's okay. I feel good with things between us Bec, whatever it may be. But I also do like you. A lot. The moment I saw you at the activities fair I wanted to bang you. I probably have noticed your little friend in the shower too." Beca's eyes widened. She covered her face with her hands.

"No! Don't be embarrassed, it's quite flattering actually, seeing your little friend in full attention. How nice of you," Chloe winked. She placed a hand on Beca's thigh, eliciting a small laugh when she felt Beca's member on the side of the brunette's jeans.

"Are you okay Bec? Do you need to like, do something with it or?"

"No no I'm okay, I just, I love...you and this I just don't- oh my gosh what am I saying," Beca stuttered.

"You... love me?"

"Yesssss" the brunette hissed as she felt the older girl fumble with the zipper of her jeans.

"Chlo, you do realise we're at a public place, right? At a cafe?"

"I know, Becs, I know, but what if I just," Chloe teased. She was getting out of hand and they're at a public cafe. Luckily they were sitting at the back corner seats, but it's still quite... bad. The brunette panted as she felt Chloe's hands zip open her jeans, inserting her hands in her boxer briefs. The brunette extended opened her legs to give her junk some space, but she couldn't take it anymore. Have a boner in public while walking around campus or someone jerking you off at a cafe? Which one is worse?

Beca took her jacket off and placed it on top of her lap, overlapping the edge of the table, so it doesn't look too obvious. Chloe started whispering in Beca's ear while pumping her dick, Beca couldn't help but pant, but she's trying to control herself.

"Chloe, can we go somewhere else? Please? I-I can't, - OH MY" she whispered too loudly, earning a few looks from people. Beca's eyes widened as she saw Fat Amy enter the cafe. The Australian waved and made her way to the two girls,

"Shit, Chloe, Amy's coming! Back off for a bit will you?" Beca whispered. Chloe stopped pumping but then gripped Beca's raging penis, causing the brunette to stagger her greeting to Amy. To make things a bit subtle, she didn't remove her right hand from Beca's junk, stroking the head from time to time. She kept her other hand distracted on the phone as Beca and Amy conversed.

"Woah, hobbit, you okay there?"

"Yeah, no I'm good! Just, having a coffee, with Chloe and all,"

"I... see... yeah, I was just gonna ask because this guy I just met invited me out for some smoke night at his place. Weed's no harm, right? I mean crystal meth with Bumper... some serious business there. Let me know what you think, yeah? Alright, nice seeing you hobbit, ginger,"

Beca groaned, feeling Chloe start pumping her again.

"okay... weed's no harm, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Beca panted.

"Are you sure you're okay or? Well crystal meth with Bumper... some serious business there,"

"Wooooow," the brunette said, sighing in relief and she shot cum. _Great. My jacket's all wet._

"Yeah, I know, it was fun, though! Alright twig bitches, gotta go chase some hot crocs. Nice seeing you hobbit, ginger,"

The brunette sighed, earning a laugh from the redhead.

"You are crazy! That was so close, Chloe! Not here next time, okay?"

"But that was hilarious! You could've easily gave up but you have some great control skills," Chloe winked.

"Stop right there, Beale, I gotta go and fix this and I need to calm myself down."

"Alright weirdo, whatever you say."

"This is not how I wanted this day to go. You're pretty and full of surprises, but that was a plot twist. Thanks, red. Thanks."

Chloe laughed at the brunette's sarcastic remarks.

"Just admit it, you loved it." Chloe said, pecking Beca on the lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. I don't know what that was. I promise I'll write PROPERLY. I'm very busy with other things and this is my form of procrastination. I think I'm going to make this into a series of oneshots involving G!P Beca (or Chloe) Leave me some prompts and I'll try my best to write them!**

 **(P.S. I'm no writer, but this is my practise to improve, please bear with me)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Girls and Hot Tubs

_**Prompt: Beca gets handcuffed by Chloe in a hot tub and she gives her a handjob.**_

 _ **Damn, anon, you wild.**_

"Becs, wake up," Chloe said as she ran her fingers through the brunette's hair. Beca stirred in her spot and hummed.

"Beca," Chloe said placing multiple kisses on Beca's cheek. "C'mon baby, let's take a shower together. I'll turn the hot tub on," the redhead smirked as Beca suddenly moved.

"Hot tub?"

"We have a hot tub, Beca. I hope you haven't forgotten."

The brunette opened her eyes and was met with the sight of her girlfriend in a black lace bikini. She started to feel heat radiate from her nether regions.

"C'mon babe, save that erection for the hot tub," Chloe winked and walked out of the room.

The brunette changed into a bikini top and shorts then headed down to the backyard. The couple bought a hot tub when Beca was promoted as music producer at her job.

She then noticed her shaft started to form shape in her shorts, she quickly headed down to the backyard where Chloe was waiting for her.

"How are you this sexy in the morning?" Beca asked, pecking Chloe on the lips. The redhead, however, didn't let go and decided to kiss the brunette back, hard, turning into a makeout session. "I want to reward you for being promoted as music producer," she said in between kisses.

"In one condition. I want to be in charge."

 _Dominant Chloe is so hot._ Beca thought.

"O-okay," Beca stuttered.

"You will do everything as I say, you understand?" Chloe murmured in the brunette's ear. Beca could feel her dick twitch in her boxers, and moaned when she felt her girlfriend grab her crotch. Chloe smirked when she felt it was warm, "Packing some heat, hey?" Beca could only nod.

"Chloe, please," the brunette groaned.

"Sshhhh…."

The two women made their way into the hot tub, relaxing as they sinked down.

"I want you to wear this," Chloe flinged a pair of handcuffs in front of Beca, the brunette's eyes widened at the idea of being in handcuffs.

"But Chloe, I-"

"You do what I tell you," Chloe whispered harshly. She then grabbed Beca's wrist and placed the handcuffs around it, locking it and tossing the key on the bottom end of the tub.

The redhead began touching Beca, kissing her at the same time, starting from her shoulders then palming her breasts, slowly making her way down to her toned abs. Avoiding Beca's crotch, Chloe slipped her hand on Beca's inner thigh, making the brunette gasp.

"Chloe, you're such a tease" Beca moaned, breaking the kiss.

"You get to stay in these cuffs til we finish,"

Chloe massaged her inner thigh before gently cupping Beca's bulge, amused at how big it felt.

"I'm gonna take these off," the redhead gently pulled down the brunette's boxers, releasing her throbbing, rock hard cock. Beca moaned at the freeing feeling and gasped when she felt her girlfriend's hands wrap around her penis. Her breaths quickened, as Chloe slid her thumb over the head, making the brunette elicit a moan. She then began jerking her off, the brunette closed her eyes and leaned back, she struggled placing her arms behind her head, spreading her legs even wider. Her hips bucked when she felt Chloe's other hand squeeze her balls.

"You are not allowed to cum," Chloe instructed. Beca could only nod and moan.

"Say it, Beca. Tell me you want me," Chloe whispered, as she sped and gripped her penis even tighter

"I- uh… fuck! I- love you, Chloe, I want you, OH, fuck me!" Beca cried

"Say it!" Chloe yelled.

"Fuck me, Chloe, please, please keep your hands on my dick, never take it off!" Beca moaned as Chloe kept going, occasionally running her thumb over the head.

Eventually, Beca cummed and shot her load into the water.

"Great, now the hot tub is contaminated with your cum."

"It was your idea, Beale."

A/N: My inbox is open for more g!p prompts!


	4. Chapter 4 - First Time

**Prompt: Someone mentioned a insecure-Beca. I think I went a different direction, but hey, smut.**

* * *

Chloe Beale. The woman who channelled confidence, the woman who wasn't afraid of flaunting her true self. It's something that Beca admired about her girlfriend, and she's damn lucky to have the redhead in her life. She knows and she thinks some of her confidence can rub off on her; it's a boon she craves. Aghast, Beca didn't know how to react when Chloe asked her if she's totally okay with having sex. She was a virgin. Her knowledge of the intimacy is limited, and she doesn't exactly know how Chloe is like, but… there's only one way to find out.

It's quite surprising how comfortable Chloe is with extra equipment in between her legs. One time, it got intense when the two were watching Bring It On, Chloe's packing heat intensified because of all the cheerleaders, which she claimed "hot", and that was the night Beca lost her oral virginity. This, Beca finds okay. She loves the feeling giving Chloe pleasure, but she's not so sure of the other type of pleasure.

"Beca, I love you, you know that, right?" Chloe smiled gently, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Look at me," the redhead placed her finger under the brunette's chin and looked deeply in her eyes.

"You are extremely beautiful, Beca. You have the most captivating eyes, your lips are so kissable, your hair is so soft and god, your skin, it's perfect. You're perfect. Not to mention, sexy," Chloe smirked. Beca's eyes pooled with tears, feeling overwhelmed with Chloe's words.

"How did I get so lucky?" Beca asked, placing her arms around Chloe's neck and pulling her in for a kiss. "I love you so fucking much," with what seemed to be a peck of kiss, soon turned into a heavy make out session. Chloe's hands travelled through Beca's body, grabbing her boobs gently and slowly making her way down, squeezing her waist.

Beca stopped when she felt her girlfriend's hand scan her stomach; she grabbed Chloe's hands and removed it from her waist. She frowned and turned away from Chloe.

"I'm sorry." Beca curled into a ball, letting a few tears fall. Chloe moved towards Beca forcing the girl to face her.

"Baby, we don't have to do this if you don't want to, okay? I don't want to force you into anything. I want you to feel comfortable. We will take things slow." Chloe reassured.

"I know, I know. It's just… I," the brunette sighed.

"Do you still love me? With all this?" Beca asked, gesturing her body. Chloe's eyes softened. She grabbed Beca's hands and squeezed them. "Your body is your body and no one else has a body like yours. You're a temple. A castle. A safe place. A beautiful place. You're breathtaking; A breath of fresh air. No, I'm not just talking about your body; I'm talking about you. You, entirely. You're a tricky maze and the missing piece in a 1000-piece puzzle. Which is why I appreciate you wholeheartedly, and love you wholeheartedly."

Beca sat still, tears streaming down her face, unable to assemble the words to say to Chloe. So she wrapped herself all over Chloe, and whispered words of gratitude, words that sounded like poems and music to Chloe's ears.

* * *

"Take me, baby"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm ready. I am."

After much needed practice with getting used to being comfortable, Beca seemed to finally have mastered the bed. And Chloe. She took Chloe by the arms, and the redhead allowed the DJ's hands to explore her body, palming her breasts, sucking her neck, inhaling every scent, planting the smell, never wanting to forget. Her hands scanned every inch of her body, and allowed herself to grab hold Chloe's crotch. It pleasantly warm and heavy, and she can feel that it is aching and waiting to be touched. Chloe panted in the brunette's mouth, she guided her hand to her crotch and stayed there, never wanting to let go. She could feel the brunette's cold hands insert through her boxers, and she moans at the feeling of cold hands wrap around her dick. Beca began to pump her dick, it was fat and hard and shiny, and she let her thumb brush over the head, making the redhead's hips buck.

Beca made herself comfortable in between Chloe's legs, massaging her balls and licking her palm before rewrapping her hand around the penis. She softly sucked the tip, letting her tongue wiggle through and do all the work, she loved hearing Chloe moan her name in pleasure, it gave her validation that she was doing something right. She gagged as she felt Chloe's hands in her long locks, letting her girlfriend's dick touch the back of her throat, she didn't give up, though, that was her talent.

"My turn," Chloe planted, sliding her dick out of Beca's mouth. The brunette grabbed a condom from the nightstand, and gently rolled it over the redhead's dick. Chloe became harder at the sight and her dick twitched at the feeling.

"Easy there, boy," Beca joked.

"He's waiting, Beca, hurry up!" Chloe demanded.

Once the condom was on, Beca lay down, and allowed Chloe to spread her legs.

"It's going to hurt a little, so I will go in very slowly. You have to be honest with me and tell me if it hurts, okay?" Beca could only nod, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Okay, I'm about to go in," Beca took a deep breath and before she knew it, she felt Chloe's penis enter her, she grimaced at the tightness, it definitely hurt, it's her first time, but she also loved the feeling. Chloe slid in and out slowly, allowing Beca a few moments to adjust.

"How's that feeling, Becs?"

"It hurts," Chloe stopped.

"No, keep going, it does hurt but it feels really good, Chloe, please keeping going baby"

Chloe continued, this time picking up the pace a little more. Beca's walls are choking her cock, and she moans at the feeling of the tight space massaging her dick.

"That feels so much better, can you speed up?" Beca asked, taking Chloe by surprise.

"A-are, you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now hurry the fuck up, Chloe and fuck me like you mean it", Beca hissed almost immediately, making Chloe pick up the pace.

After hours of fucking non-stop, the couple collapsed on the bed, panting.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"I'm more than okay. That was amazing. I just… that was really amazing. Thank you. Thank you for being so understanding. You're amazing," Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe, her right hand reaching for Chloe's member.

"He's tired, babe."

"Well I'm not," Beca smirked.


	5. Chapter 5 - Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

Beca lay on her bed, laptop resting on her lap, focused on the track she was working on. In two hours she'll be heading off to the Bella house for games night with the girls. Chloe proposed the idea a few months ago, and so far, all the girls have agreed to spend quality time together every fortnight. It was their ways to de-stress, re-focus and take a "mini" break from Bella rehearsals.

"Hey baby," Liv, Beca's girlfriend, greeted. The blonde hopped on to bed and pecked Beca on the lips.

"Hi babe," Beca said, her eyes not leaving the screen. Liv glowered. She got off the bed and stood in front of Beca, grabbing her laptop and shutting it close.

"Are you just gonna spend your whole entire day glued on to that laptop?" She scowled. Beca frowned.

"I don't understand, babe, I'm just working on some few tracks.," the brunette explained.

"Oh, of course you don't understand," Liv scoffed. "Because you never do! You're either always on that stupid laptop of yours or with the Bellas probably hooking up with Chloe!" She fired, Beca gasping.

"Don't you dare, Liv. The Bellas have become my family. They were there when I needed them the most, when you weren't around. My work means a lot to me because it's my dream. Why can't you see that?" Beca shot. She was sick and tired of the same argument with her girlfriend. Girlfriend? She doesn't even know at this stage.

Hooking up with Chloe? She has never hooked up with Chloe, no, but she knows she has had a crush on the redhead since freshman year. Maybe, just maybe, she just got Liv to get over Chloe, because she doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have.

Beca sighed before grabbing her stuff and putting it in her bag. "I, I gotta go. Bellas night. I also need the night out."

"Right, so you're just gonna leave and not do anything? You're just like your dad, huh?" Liv fired. Beca's heart ached, she never wanted to be associated with her dad, but what Liv said felt like a bullet in her heart. Her eyes pooled with tears, but kept her head down and refused to let Liv see her tears.

"Fuck you! I am not like my dad, alright?" With that, Beca stormed off the apartment, leaving Liv angry and confused.

* * *

"Beca!" Chloe bolted through the door as soon as she saw her best friend. She engulfed her in a hug, the Chloe Beale hug.

"Oh yeah, I missed you too after not seeing you for like 3 hours," Beca joked.

"Shut up, I just missed you!" Chloe giggled. _The kind of giggle that made Beca's heart flutter when she heard it for the first time._

"The rest of the girls are upstairs, we're gonna start off with truth or dare! I'll be up in just a sec," Chloe said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey short stack, you seem tired, you alright?" Amy greeted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just one of those days, you know," Beca replied.

"Okay! Let's start! Stacie, you go."

The girls erupted with laughter when Stacie was dared to make out with her hand, god, the woman was an expert in anything mouth-related. It concerned some of the Bellas. Or how Amy prank-called Benji and pretended to be the pizza delivery person, or how Lily told the story of how she buried a dead body, how Aubrey was dared to kiss Stacie, and how Beca was practically forced to tell everyone who she finds the most annoying in the Bellas.

"Who hasn't had their turn yet?" Stacie scanned the room. "Oh, you Chlo! Truth? OR Dare?"

Chloe didn't even think when said, "Dare." Everyone in the room collectively sighed their "Oooooh's" surprised to hear Chloe choose dare, considering she would always choose the other.

"Okay," Stacie smirked. "Ha! I got one. I dare you, to suck Beca off," The Bellas gasped in unison, and Beca became hard at the thought.

"See? Beca seems excited." Stacie said.

"Am not!" the brunette was getting redder and harder by the second.

"Yeah, no, Stacie, if we dared YOU, would you do it?" Amy asked.

"Uh, is that even a question? Fuck yeah! Beca, come here!" Stacie got up and began chasing Beca.

"Stacie, no! Get away from me, please!"

* * *

Once the Bellas have left, it was just Chloe and Beca, cleaning up the place.

"What a night," Beca sighed.

"That was fun. Stacie wants to get in your pants, though" Chloe smirked.

"That's never gonna happen. God, she's a lot." Beca said.

"Something's bothering you," Chloe said, after a few moments, noticing Beca's furrowed brows.

"Huh? I'm fine." Beca confirmed.

"No, I can read you, Beca. Something's going on. What's up?" the DJ sighed.

"Liv and I had a fight. It's been going for weeks now; she complains I'm always focused on the Bellas and not her, and that I work too much on my music. She practically called it stupid." Beca explained. Chloe wrapped her hands around Beca,

"It's not stupid. You're like the most hardworking person I know. You're so passionate it's crazy."

"Thanks, red" the brunette smiled. She blushed at how close they were, but somehow it felt wrong to be that close to her. The two locked eyes and knew instantly what was going on. Chloe stole glances down Beca's lip, leaning in, closing the gap between them. Beca stayed still, while Chloe did all the work. She wrapped her arms further around Beca's neck, and smiled when she felt the younger girl's hand on her waist. Beca was seeing fireworks and Chloe was feeling butterflies.

"Chlo," Beca said in between kisses.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long,"

"Really? Me too." Beca said.

"Wait, but what about Liv?" Chloe asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I uh… don't care anymore. I want you." Beca kissed the redhead one more time.

"God I should've said something when Stacie dared me to suck you off," Chloe said, making Beca gasp when her fingers reached the button of her jeans. She looked up to Beca, and the brunette nodded in confirmation. She was sporting her biggest erection yet, her dick raging hard, begging to be released from her constricting boxers.

"Off," the brunette lifted her hips up and allowed Chloe to pull it down, revealing a huge bulge that formed in her boxers. "God, you're packing so much,"

Once her boxers were off, Beca's dick sprung straight up, it was hard and veiny; Chloe could only do so much with it. Beca leaned Back and closed her eyes as the redhead grabbed the base and softly placed her tongue over the head. She bucked her hips as Chloe began to pump her dick, looking down seeing Chloe play with her penis made her even harder.

"Keep going, please," Beca panted, letting out a loud moan when she felt Chloe speed up. She felt on the edge when Chloe palmed her balls with her other hand; she tangled her hands on Chloe's hair, her hips jerked when she felt her dick touch the redhead's throat.

It didn't take long before Beca shot her cum in Chloe's mouth, she lay there with her eyes closed, overwhelmed with what had just happened. Chloe slipped Beca's dick out of mouth and licked the remaining cum dripping from her lip. She got up and sat next to Beca.

"Wow," they both said in unison. "That was… amazing." Beca said.

"Better than Liv?" Chloe smirked, receiving a playful slap from Beca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chocolate Syrup, Strawberries and Whipped Cream**

Her brows scrunched as the sun hit her face, absorbing the heat that she's starting to feel. The cold, morning breeze brushed through her feet as she removed the blanket. Beca looked beside her to see her one and only redheaded girl wrapped to her side like she's in a cocoon; Chloe's arms were tightly wrapped around the brunette's waist, her head nuzzled on the crook of her neck and her blazing red hair spread across the pillow. She was beyond beautiful. She's an art. You're not supposed to touch art, but Beca is one damn lucky woman to have such art she could touch.

She gentle wiggled out of Chloe's embrace, chuckling lightly when she felt her girlfriend's arms tighten around her waist. She gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm gonna make some breakfast, baby. What do you want?"

"Pancakes," Chloe murmured. "With chocolate. And strawberries. And whipped cream. With a dash of Beca. On the side." Chloe added. The brunette couldn't help but smirk.

"Whatever you say, Beale, we'll see with about the 'dash of Beca'" the brunette replied then got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Beca was quite the amazing cook, so there's no doubt that her pancakes would be good. Ten pancakes were already on the plate, ready to be eaten. Beca blasted some tunes, Pony by Ginuwine in particular, just to set the mood. She couldn't help but feel the beats, the music fill her ears and rush through her bones. It was liberating.

As Chloe entered the kitchen, she couldn't help but notice how sexy her girlfriend looked. Her brown locks were resting nicely down, her waves perfectly outlining her face. The brunette rocked a grey muscle tank top, and black boxer briefs that hugged her figure tightly. Chloe's face started to heat up as Beca fake grinded dance moves, at the same time making the pancakes. It was sexy.

She made her way behind the brunette, wrapping her hands around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder. She placed a few kisses, making the brunette smile.

"I'm almost done, baby girl" Beca said. Chloe likes it when Beca calls her 'baby girl' it's something that the brunette started calling her when they began dating. Beca says it's what her grandma called her as a child, it is a special thing for her.

Chloe loosened her grip around Beca and started to wander around her body, from touching her taut abs to snaking her hands to Beca's crotch. Chloe smirked when she felt the bulge grow, it started to harden.

"Keep going," Beca demanded, her breaths shallow. Chloe then squeezed Beca's bulge harder, making the brunette groan. She turned to face the redhead, grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the fridge, crashing her lips on to Chloe's. She pressed her core against Chloe's stomach and the redhead shivered when the felt her girlfriend's bulge rub her stomach. Beca led Chloe hand to her crotch and guided her in stroking it.

"You do as I say. You're gonna keep rubbing my dick til I tell you to stop. Then you're going to pour chocolate syrup, whipped cream and strawberries on my stomach and lick it clean. Then I want you to suck my dick. Brownie points if you swallow. Understood?" Beca asked. Chloe could only nod. She then proceeded in stroking Beca's member as she finished off a couple more batches of the pancakes. Beca breathed and sighed contently as she felt Chloe's hands on her, her smirk broke out when she felt her girlfriend slow down, "You don't get to slow down, Chloe. Rub."

Once Beca finished off the final batch of pancakes, she climbed up the kitchen countertop and removed her muscle tee, making Chloe moan.

"Now pour them all, baby. And lick me good." Beca said. Chloe grabbed the bottle of syrup and gently poured them over Beca's stomach, followed by blobs of whipped cream topped with strawberry slices. The redhead spread Beca's legs and rested between them, lowering her head to start licking off of Beca's abs. Chloe rested her hands on Beca's thighs as she slowly licked off Beca's taut stomach.

"Time for the best part of the meal," Beca said, lifting her hips to remove her boxer briefs, springing her cock out of the garment. Chloe eyes widened at how big her girlfriend was, she forgets, sometimes. Beca may not be the biggest person, but she sure does have a fat penis. It was pinkish and the veins are quite visible. Her balls were soft, which Chloe began palming first. Beca moaned at the feeling, then she grabbed Chloe's hair and forced her penis inside her mouth. The redhead gently placed her tongue over the penis' tip, licking off the pre-cum that started leaking. Her hand began pumping and tugging, bobbing her head and up down Beca's penis. The brunette let her head drop back, relaxing at the feeling of her girlfriend taking her inside her.

After a few sucks, tugs and squeezes, Beca's breathing sped up, making Chloe suck her faster and harder. She gripped the brunette's dick and squeezed it gently, and Beca sung a phrase of moans as she felt her girlfriend squeeze her penis, milking it out of what it's worth. Chloe didn't remove her mouth from Beca, she continued to suck it gently as the brunette cummed. She slowly swallowed her load, and lip the excess that dripped from the side of her mouth.

She smiled as she looked up at Beca, who looked rather amused but relaxed from what just happened.

"Get up," Beca demanded. "It's your turn."

* * *

More prompts welcome.


End file.
